


a reylo fic

by treezie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Incest, U kno this is a bad ship bc of the, and general badstuff right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treezie/pseuds/treezie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short rey/kylo fic :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a reylo fic

rey picks up kylo and dunks him into the garbage. fucking obliterated

**Author's Note:**

> rey is a lesbian and this ship fucking sux


End file.
